


Spectre

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [54]
Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lumen Magi, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A sequel to Grave to Cradle, taking place a few years later.





	

"I don't know who you are, or why you're doing this," said Cassie, glaring defiantly at the long-haired ghost. "But I know you are not Samara Morgan."

From where he lay on the floor, the thirty-something Aidan Keller looked up at his niece in confusion. Only a moment before, she had entered, flanked by his twin children Noah and Katie. All three were clad in strange outfits and carrying weapons--Cassie had a pair of chakrams, Noah an axe, and Katie a staff.

"How do I know, you ask?" Cassie continued. "The same way I know Samara's story. I know that she was thrown down a well by a mother who had become afraid of her. I know that she spent seven days in that well before she died, and that her anger drove her to create a cursed videotape meant to make others suffer as she did. I know that one night, she encountered a girl who was a Lumen Magi. And I know she was purified and her spirit was sent to be reborn in a new life."

By this point, Aidan had guessed where Cassie was going with this. Even so, he couldn't help widening his eyes in shock.

"But she still had Samara's memories, and she was grateful for being given a second chance. So, when she got the chance to become a Lumen Magi, she took it, wishing to know about the girl who saved her. I know all this..."

Cassie took a deep breath.

"Because that girl...is me."

At this, the fake reared back, pushing her hair behind her. The face beneath, Asian in appearance, was clearly that of a drowning victim--swollen, pale, and clammy-looking.

"You may have escaped your curse," she hissed, an accent distinguishable in her voice. "But you will not escape me!"

With that, she threw out a hand, and objects began to fly around the examination room--chairs, medical equipment, and even electrode wires. Cassie hastily threw one of her chakrams, which sliced through said wires and made them fall to the floor.

"Another vengeance seeker?" Noah inquired. "I get the feeling she and Samara have more similarities than in appearance."

"Yeah, but she's had her chance," said Katie. "Time to show this bitch how we do it!"

Raising her staff high, she fired several blasts of green electricity as she brought it down. The ghost shrieked as the blasts hit her, before rising into the air.

"Kuraokami shall consume you!" she screamed. "The world shall drown in his waters!"

"Not a chance," Cassie retorted. "Now shut up and fight!"

**Author's Note:**

> -Noah's outfit: http://minevi.deviantart.com/art/MAGE-Claudeus-289680441 (red)  
> -Katie's outfit: http://murasaki-hana.deviantart.com/art/Emerald-Warrior-Kazuko-589011596


End file.
